1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise shield cable and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-3712846 discloses a method of suppressing noise from cable, in which an insulating material of an outer cover covering a cable core is formed of a composite magnetic material composed of an organic binder and flat or needle-shaped soft magnetic powder of which surface is an oxidized metal or an alloy.
JP-A-10-56292 discloses a method of manufacturing a shielding sheet in which oblate powder of a soft magnetic metal or an alloy thereof having an average particle size of not more than 100 μm and an aspect ratio of not less than 2 is dispersed and embedded in a soft insulating material so that the major axis thereof is substantially along the planar direction of the sheet on the cross section, and the method includes a step of mixing an insulating material having fluidity with powder of a metal or an alloy thereof having an average particle size of not more than 100 μm, and a step of passing the obtained powder-mixed insulating material between a pair of rolls or extruding through a flat opening of a die so that the power is dispersed and embedded in a flat soft insulating material on the cross section.